1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cabinet for a loudspeaker used for an audio apparatus such as a stereo apparatus and, more particularly, to a cabinet having a duct communicating the inside and outside of the cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a cabinet for horn-type loudspeaker, there is one, which comprises a box with a front opening and a baffle plate closing the front opening of the box, the inside and outside of the cabinet being communicated by a duct. In this cabinet, air is moved from the inside to the outside of the cabinet or in the opposite direction through the duct, whereby the sound pressure proceeding from the inside to the outside of the cabinet is effectively provided.
With the prior art cabinet, however, a vortex flow is produced at an outlet of the duct, through which air inside the cabinet is let out to the outside, so that sound including a distortion due to the vortex flow is produced.